An information processing device such as a server device and a storage device includes a control monitoring board, and the control monitoring board controls and monitors each board which is a component of the information processing device. For this reason, the control monitoring board and other boards have a control monitoring interface, are connected with a transmission path for an exclusive use, and carry out communication for control monitoring. In addition, along with the information processing device having higher performance and higher speed, a data transmission speed in the information processing device and between the information processing devices has increasingly higher speed. In the information processing device described above, a multi-gigabit transmission system which is high-speed data transmission exceeding 1 Gbps has been used in addition to the communication for the control monitoring.
Here, a configuration of an information processing device using a conventional multi-gigabit transmission system will be explained. FIG. 10 is a block diagram showing an example of the configuration of the conventional information processing device. This information processing device includes a control monitoring transmission path 11, a multi-gigabit transmission path 12, a control monitoring board 131, a crossbar switch board 132, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) board 133, an IO (input/output) control board 134, an SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) control board 135, a LAN (Local Area Network) control board 136, and a USB (Universal Serial Bus) control board 137.
The control monitoring board 131 carries out control monitoring of the crossbar switch board 132, the CPU board 133, the IO control board 134, the SCSI control board 135, the LAN control board 136, and the USB control board 137, which are boards of other components of the information processing device. For this reason, the control monitoring board 131 includes a control monitoring interface 13, each board includes the control monitoring interface 13, and the control monitoring interfaces 13 are connected to each other by the control monitoring transmission path 11. Further, each board includes a multi-gigabit transmission interface 138 for carrying out multi-gigabit transmission with other boards. The multi-gigabit transmission interfaces 138 are connected to each other with the multi-gigabit transmission path 12.
Next, a configuration of the conventional multi-gigabit transmission system is will be described. FIG. 11 is a block diagram showing an example of the configuration of the conventional multi-gigabit transmission system. The multi-gigabit transmission system includes a backplane 21, a BP (backplane) connector 22, boards 139a and 139b which are any of the components of the information processing device. The boards 139a and 139b include multi-gigabit transmission interfaces 138a and 138b, respectively. The multi-gigabit transmission interfaces 138a and 138b correspond to the multi-gigabit transmission interface 138 described above. In addition, the backplane 21 and the BP connector 22 are components of the multi-gigabit transmission path 12, and wiring length of the backplane 21 and the BP connector 22 is different depending on a mounting slot of each of the board.
Transmission data from the board 139a is sent from the multi-gigabit transmission interface 138a, is received at the multi-gigabit transmission interface 138b via the multi-gigabit transmission path 12, and then is output to the board 139b as received data. In a similar manner, transmission data from the board 139b is sent from the multi-gigabit transmission interface 138b, is received at the multi-gigabit transmission interface 138a via the multi-gigabit transmission path 12, and then is output to the board 139a as received data.
FIG. 12 is a block diagram showing an example of a configuration of a conventional multi-gigabit transmission interface. The multi-gigabit transmission interface 138 includes a transmission unit 41, a transmission parameter storage unit 42, a transmission parameter control unit 143, a receiving unit 51, a receive parameter storage unit 52, a receive parameter control unit 153. The transmission parameter control unit 143 sets a transmission parameter in the transmission parameter storage unit 42. The transmission unit 41 adjusts a waveform of transmission data input from the board in accordance with the transmission parameter in the transmission parameter storage unit 42, and sends the waveform to the multi-gigabit transmission path 12. The receive parameter control unit 153 sets a receive parameter in the receive parameter storage unit 52. The receiving unit 51 adjusts the waveform received from the multi-gigabit transmission path 12 in accordance with the receive parameter in the receive parameter storage unit 52, and outputs the waveform to the board as receive data.